1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry, and more particularly to earrings and pendant-type jewelry fabricated from bottle caps, both new and used.
2. Field of the Prior Art
It appears that since the beginning of time, mankind has adorned itself with all manner of jewelry. Thus, items of transparent glass, colored glass, bones, metal of various types and shapes, and of course diamonds, have been utilized for adornment of the human body. So far as I know however, nobody has attempted to utilize a common metallic bottle cap to fashion an attractive piece of jewelry or pendant for adornment of the human body.
A preliminary patentability and novelty search has revealed the existence of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,076,387 3,959,527 4,201,456 4,761,971 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,527 discloses the fabrication of flat costume jewelry from initially flat metal sheets through use of photofabrication mass production techniques. The end product and method of fabrication taught by this patent is therefore significantly different from the product and method of fabrication disclosed herein.
Silber U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,456 teaches merely that bottle caps in substantially their original form may be joined together and used as building blocks for the fabrication of toys.
Stupell U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,387 teaches the formation of numerous selected designs on a strip of metal, and the application of adhesive to one side to enable adherence to a supporting structure.
Freier U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,971 teaches the coating of metal earrings with plastic to prevent irritation of the wearer's skin by the metal.
Accordingly, it is one of the important objects of the present invention to utilize discarded bottle caps of the type that are commonly used on carbonated drinks and beer bottles from which to fashion an attractive piece of jewelry.
Another object of the invention is to provide a piece of jewelry fabricated from a discarded or new bottle cap that may indicate by its appearance the object from which it was fabricated.
A still further object of the invention is to develop a method of treatment of the discarded and new bottle caps of the type indicated to form an attractive and colorful piece of jewelry, whether it be an earring-type of jewelry or a pendant.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however, that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.